This invention relates to a tripod having a tripod top, at least one tripod leg consisting of at least three telescopically guided tubular segments for length adjustment, and a fixing device for fixing the adjusted length of the tripod leg.
Such tripods, whose tripod top can be formed for example for receiving optical devices, e.g. telescopes or cameras, are known. They usually have three tripod legs. To provide small transport dimensions, the legs are folded inwardly around the substantially horizontally extending axles on the tripod top and the segments of the tripod legs telescoped. To fix the adjusted length of the legs, an operating element is provided between every two adjacent segments in known tripods for actuating a clamping or similar device to fix adjacent segments together. In a three-legged tripod with three tripod leg segments in each case, this results in a number of altogether six operating elements which must each be operated individually for fixation for example when setting up the tripod. Moreover, the bottom operating elements can usually only be actuated in a bent-down posture.
There is a need for a tripod that has small transport dimensions while nevertheless permitting rapid and simple adjustment of the length of the individual tripod legs.